


One More Night

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Week, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war." </p>
<p>Clarke knows just the right way to get under Bellamy's skin, good thing he can give it back just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally a fic prompt from Laura, aka imperialimpala, and well I just really enjoyed writing it.

**_“One More Night”_ **

_You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

“Where’s Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice boomed through the camp, and even Octavia just stood there pointing towards the drop ship without questioning her brother. He huffed, stalking his way past the others, making sure to glare daggers at anyone who dared meet his eyes. 

“Okay, drink the tea two times a day, once in the morning and once before bed. The symptoms should pass in a few days,” Bellamy could hear Clarke instruct as he shoved the parachute out of his face. She turned towards the sound, sighing as soon as she saw him.

“Where the hell do you get off telling the guys they can take longer breaks, Princess?” The kid sitting with Clarke, Maxim, Bellamy was sure his name was, looked between the two of them, before darting out of the drop ship.

“What the hell is your problem?” Clarke seethed. 

“You, undermining my authority.”

She rolled her eyes, as she moved around cleaning up. “Get off your high horse Bellamy. Those guys are overworked. They deserve an extra ten minutes of relaxation.”

“Look I don’t tell you what herbs to gather for your patients, so don’t stick your nose in my business when it comes to protecting camp.”

“I thought we were partners in this,” she snapped back.

“We were until you decided to go off without consulting me,” he slammed his fist into the wall, cursing at the rush of pain. “Son of a bitch.”

He could see the smile she was just barely trying to hold back. “Smooth, fearless leader.”

“Got anything for the pain, or anything for your smart mouth?” 

She grabbed a container, throwing it at him. Good thing one of his hands wasn’t throbbing in agony. “Thanks.”

“Whatever, now get out. I have real people who need my help, not whiny children who hurt their hands because they didn’t get their way.”

He fixed her with another withering stare before leaving.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can’t do this no more._

“This is the fifth time you’ve gone off on your own this week. Do you have some kind of death wish, Princess?” Bellamy grabbed her wrist, pulling her off to the side.

She wrenched herself free, shooting him an icy glare. Where did he get the right to be so over bearing on anyone, let alone her? 

“I suggest you never pull me off like one of your little lackeys again, unless you want to wake up violently ill with me being the only one holding the cure.” She shoved him too, which of course did very little given his height and body mass. “Besides, it was only three times. We were out of seaweed.”

“And I’m calling bullshit. Jasper saw you leaving camp yesterday with monkey boy. I mean it’s a little pathetic right? Him and Raven have been apart for a week, two tops.”

The anger bubbled under her skin, and before she knew it her hand connected with his cheek, the sound resonating across the camp. All eyes turned towards them, gaping at the exchange. 

Bellamy’s eyes flashed something that looked close to apologetic, before he shook it off. “Stay close to camp or don’t, see if I care.”

And he walked off before she could get out another word.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

The camp needed her. It was the only reason he cared so much about what she was up too. The only reason he felt like knocking Finn out every time the idiot came within ten feet of her. Because Bellamy didn’t like Clarke. He barely liked anyone. But if he was going to choose someone to want to be around it wouldn’t be Princess, he’d choose Monty before he’d even consider her.

But why did he let his gaze flick across the camp fire to her and Octavia? Why did the sound of her laugh make him smile despite all the shit she gave him? Jasper was waving his hands in front of him, pulling him out of his Clarke induced tunnel vision. 

“What?” he questioned, trying to sound as nice as possible. Jasper wasn’t a bad guy, and of course his sister had to royally break the kid’s heart, so he felt a little obligated to be kind. Or what he called, a byproduct of the Clarke effect. 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted a refill on water,” Jasper replied, following Bellamy’s line of sight with a smirk. “Ah, I was waiting for that to happen. It seemed inevitable.” 

Bellamy scowled, until Jasper’s smile fell away. “Go away.”

“Yea, sure,” the other got up but not without adding, “But unless you want everyone to know, I’d suggest toning down the ‘she hung the moon’ look.” 

He waited until Jasper was gone for sure before glancing back across the fire. Clarke was gone now, and a hollow ache sat directly on his chest.

“Ah crap,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Jasper was right, of-fucking-course. 

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

It was Bellamy’s fault they were in this mess, stuck in a Grounder net. He just had to be his annoying cocky self, insisting on coming with her. Now they were stuck, in a tree, and most likely going to die, all because he wouldn’t let her leave without an escort. 

“I’d be back to camp by now you realize that?” She hissed trying to push herself into a more comfortable position, knocking her elbow straight into his stomach. 

“Damn, Princess any lower and you would have lowered my chances of ever having a kid,” he grunted, shifting until they were as close to lying in the net as possible.

“Do you have to be such an ass all the time?”

“Well if I stopped now you’d think there was something wrong with me,” he chuckled, and Clarke could feel it vibrate through her, making her head dizzy. 

She couldn’t pinpoint when she’d started feeling something other than constant disdain from Bellamy. It felt sudden. But when she really thought about it, it was kind of like this was what every fight they had was working to cover up. Any time she shot him a smile, she felt the overwhelming need to yell just as loud the next fight, causing her to want to apologize for being so angry. It was a vicious cycle of a relationship. 

“Bellamy we could die. If the Grounders find us before anyone from camp,” she broke off twisting to face him. “They won’t survive without us.”

He nodded, leaning his head forward. For a second she thought their lips were going to meet. That with the prospect of danger, Bellamy would kiss her, like she’d been wanting for weeks now.

But no, he pulled a dagger from his pants pocket, going to work on the knotted vines, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

“You had that this whole time?” she glowered making sure to put extra pressure on his stomach as she switched positions.

“No this is a magic knife. It only appears under great need.” She would have smacked him, but his arm pulled her close, as the other wrapped in the net and they sailed down to safety. 

She shoved him once stalking off towards camp, completely missing the way his gaze dropped, and his smile softened. 

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night

They’d been arguing again. He couldn’t remember what about. Probably Finn and his damn monkey face. But whatever the reason they had cleared all floors of the drop ship.

“Why don’t you keep you keep your mouth closed for once,” she countered, close enough that his ragged breath was fluttering the loose hairs around her face.

“Why don’t you make me, Princess.”

He expected her to scoff at him, roll her eyes, or maybe shove him a little. What he didn’t expect was Clarke arms, wrapped around his neck, pulling him down into a fiery kiss. It only took a moment for his mind to catch up, and he was pulling her close, molding their bodies together, his tongue demanding access. But Clarke was just as challenging as he was, pushing him further back until his back thudded against the cool metal wall. Her hands were moving, slipping down his torso, only to move back up taking fabric with her this time. 

“Clarke,” he breathed pulling back a little, and her mouth settled on his neck, moving her kisses up to just below his ear, biting softly on his lobe. “This really isn’t a good idea.”

“Just once it is,” she mused, pulling back to meet his eyes. With the look she was giving him, he’d have walked straight into enemy fire without a second thought, just for her. “Just one night.”

He could have said no, could have ended it there, but instead he pulled her closer, diving further into the mess this was bound to make.

_Try to tell you “no” but my body keeps on telling you “yes”.  
Try to tell you “stop”, but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

It was hard to keep his hands to himself after that night. But it was almost like Clarke was being deliberate in her attempts to drive him crazy. She’d come up behind him brushing a hand across the hairs at the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. And then she’d look at him, raised brow, a glint in her eyes, trying to hide a smirk.

“What?” she questioned with a shrug, when his gaze travelled to meet her eyes.

He stood to his full height, trying to regain the upper hand, but that was useless. He knew it. Where Clarke was involved he never had the upper hand. 

“Come take a look at this,” he replied turning back to the makeshift map in front of him. “Octavia, Jasper, and Monty scanned three new quadrants the Grounders don’t seem to be using. They said it seems high in wildlife. We could find new sources of meat, maybe farmable stuff.”

Clarke was behind him, leaning over his shoulder. Which would have been fine, if he couldn’t feel her breath on the shell of his ear.

“This area?” she pointed practically draping herself over him, her lips brushing his cheek as she did so. “Right here?”

He nodded, as his eyes slid shut, taking in the feel of her so close. “I thought you were the smart one?”

“I am.” And just like that she was gone, the absence burning the flesh of his back. She walked off, and he watched, of course he watched, as she slipped into his tent, sending a glance back towards him. 

He knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. 

_I’ll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I’ll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

She had always been one to wake up early, even when they were back on the Ark. She’d just been one to want to be awake before anyone else. But now it was a necessity. If anyone found out that her and Bellamy were, well, whatever they were, things wouldn’t go well. She could see their fragile society crumbling underneath them. And she couldn’t do that. She had a duty to protect those of them left; she owed it to her father to do something good here. 

It was painful, willing herself to leave the warmth of Bellamy’s arms, also a little difficult. The man had a vice grip when it came to cuddling. And if she could have had it her way she’d fall back asleep in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent that somehow always managed to be fresh and light, despite always moving and working. 

She managed to shrug him off, waiting for Bellamy to settle again, before she rose from his bed. She felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. It wasn’t fair to him, leaving like this, and the guilt would probably eat her alive all day. But she couldn’t stay, no matter how much she wanted it.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
(Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

They were in the woods, alone again, which just wasn’t a good idea. Clarke viewed it like chemistry. Some chemicals only worked well in solutions with multiply components. But remove the extras and the same two become… volatile. That was her and Bellamy, one slip away from an explosion. And the collateral damage would be extensive.

“You’re awfully quiet back there, Princess,” Bellamy’s voice cut through her thoughts, and she looked up to find him grinning at her. 

“Just trying to figure out why you dragged me to the middle of nowhere,” she countered, passing him. But Bellamy’s hand was on her wrist then, tugging her back to him. It looked like he wanted to say something; anything would beat the silence coming off him. 

“Bell—” his lips cut her off, soft and still, until she responded, combing her hands through his dark hair. Then they became rushed kisses. Biting, licking, fighting for control that neither wanted to give up.   
He was taller though, so when his strong hands grabbed her backside, lifting her from the ground, she just wrapped her legs around him, letting him lead them to the trunk of a nearby tree. Part of her knew how reckless this was. Anyone could wander up. But she didn’t care, because being with Bellamy was an impulse she couldn’t ignore.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
(Yeah)  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

They had to keep up appearances, he knew that. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. Especially with Finn sniffing around her all the time, just waiting for the slightest hint that it was okay to move in. 

“Get out of here,” she screeched, tossing an empty cup at him. He ducked narrowly avoiding the object as Octavia and Raven snickered from the corner. Finn also had a grin on his face that Bellamy wanted very much to wipe off.

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Find me when you’re done, so we can finish this discussion.”

He gave her a final look, as she tossed a glance to the left. That was their clue for meeting places. Left meant the woods, right his tent. Dead on usually meant wherever they could get to first. 

It was only a temporary thing, just until they let the lust burn from their system like jet fuel. He knew it, told her a million times that very fact. But a part of him wanted to keep her, just as long as she wanted to be his.

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

They didn’t have long until the other’s returned. Most of them were out on hunting parties, or guarding the camp. So when he wandered into her tent she couldn’t think of a reason to send him away. She rose from her bed, pulling his head closer to kiss. 

He let her take control which wasn’t like Bellamy at all, and she would have to be an idiot not to notice.   
“What’s gotten into you?” Clarke pulled back raising a brow.

He met her eyes hesitantly, sucking in a breath. “What are we doing here Clarke?”

She nodded, crossing her arms. Clearly it was time for a serious conversation. Bellamy only pulled out her real name when he needed to talk. 

“I thought we were having fun,” she countered with a smirk. “What more do you want?”

He shrugged leaning against a support beam. “It’s not about me. I’m worried about you.”

“Why because girls can’t possibly have fun without feelings complicating things?” Clarke scoffed. 

“We both know this isn’t you.” He moved towards her, running his fingers down her cheek. “And I don’t want you to get the idea that we’re something we’re not.” 

“Bellamy,” she whispered, raking a hand through the hair at the nap of his neck. “Stop over thinking this. I’m fine, and we both know you’re enjoying yourself just as much as I am.”

She pulled him closer meeting his lips with a searing kiss. 

“I know this isn’t forever. Doesn’t mean it has to end tonight.”

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t remove your head from your shoulders,” Bellamy seethed, as he slammed Finn against the camps wall. “You could have gotten them killed.”

“Bellamy let him go,” He heard Octavia call from behind him, sounding annoyed. But his sister wasn’t going to get him to stop. Monkey faced Finn almost got her and Clarke captured by Grounders today, and he wasn’t letting him go until he had at least a black eye.

“It was an accident,” Finn shot back with a glare. “How was I supposed to know that was Grounder territory?”

“Maybe if you got your head out of your ass every once in a while, you’d be better equipped to know not to just go off like that.” 

“Look, I get it,” Finn struggled beneath Bellamy’s grasp, but he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. “I put your sister in danger, but look at her. She’s fine.”

“Yeah, but Clarke has a gash from her forearm down. And if something happens to her the whole camp suffers.” He pressed one hand closer to Finn’s throat. “Unless you think you can step up as medic?”

Finn looked defeated, his gaze falling to the ground. Bellamy had enough, one punch to the face and he should be fine with letting Finn go. Which is just what he was about to do until.

“Bellamy,” Clarke’s voice cut across the camp and his grip slipped on the other. “What are you doing?”  
He turned his head slightly, watching as she made her way over. “You should be resting.”

“Let him go,” she replied, resting a hand on the arm he had Finn pinned with. “I’m serious, let him go.”  
He met her eyes and of course that was a mistake. After a few seconds of intense glaring he dropped Finn and stepped back. “He’s the reason you’re hurt. You get that right?”  


“Yeah, Finn’s an idiot,” and he couldn’t help but smirk at the cross expression on Monkey boy’s face. “But you’re the leader. How did you think this would play out?”

He didn’t have a reply, because he hadn’t been thinking. The second he got the tale from Octavia he’d marched right for Finn. Bellamy sighed, dropping his voice. “He could have gotten you killed, or Octavia.”

“But he didn’t,” she ran her hand down his arm, squeezing his hand. “We’re here, and we’re fine.”

The group around them dispersed, probably feeling whatever tension had built between them. When he noticed they were alone he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. “You really should be resting.”

“Why, so you can murder Finn?”

He scoffed. “I wouldn’t have murdered him. He’s not really worth the cleanup.”

She rolled her eyes with a grin. “Fine then why should I be resting?”

He darted a glance around before swooping down to kiss her quickly. “So I can do that, but so much more.”

“Well you should take me back to your tent then,” she teased. He couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her along with him. Not even caring that the others were looking at them.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Everyone in camp seemed to know about her and Bellamy now. And of course that meant every time she turned around someone else decided to throw out their opinion. Especially Finn. 

“I just don’t know what you see in him,” Finn stated with a shrug. “He’s an ass.”

She gritted her teeth, trying her best not to respond. It’s not something she wanted to discuss with anyone, let alone him.

“Could we drop this please?” she pleaded with a pout. “I’m tired, and I have a million things to do today.” 

“Clarke come on, I know you. You’re better than him,” he moved closer with a smirk. 

She pursed her lips, as his words sunk in, deeper and deeper. “So what I shouldn’t be with Bellamy because he’s what? Beneath me?”

“He’s a criminal Clarke. He shot Jaha remember?”

“So he could come down here and protect his sister,” She spat back with a glare. “And technically we’re all criminals. Or did you forget about your little spacewalk that landed you here in the first place?”

Bellamy has done nothing but keep us all safe since the moment we landed here. And if it wasn’t for him we’d be dead.”

“Why are you so quick to defend him? You know what he’s like.”

“Exactly,” she noted. “I know what he’s like. So stop condemning a man you’ve barely spoken too. If you’re looking for someone to hate him with you, then you sure as hell came to the wrong person. So just leave, now.”

He looked like he was going to reply, but the parachute at the door shifted, and Bellamy came in. Finn glared but stalked out, narrowly missing the other as he left.

“What the hell was that about?” Bellamy questioned a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Apparently you’re not good enough for me,” she responded as he moved closer to her.

“Well you know how much I hate agreeing with Finn, but maybe he’s right.”

Clarke shook her head placing a hand on his shoulder. “Only I get to decide that.” 

He smirked. “I gotta get back. See you later?”

“Your tent or mine?” She leaned up kissing his lips quickly. “Bye.”

He just shook his head, chuckling. “Yours and bye.” 

She watched him leave, smiling to herself. She was still adamant though. She and Bellamy were only temporary, and she almost still believed it too.

_And I know I said it a million times_  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

He stood behind her dragging her hair across her shoulder, exposing the soft skin just below her ear. He lowered his head, prepared to suck a kiss into her neck, when she pulled from his grasp. A small pout growing on his face.

“We’re here for supplies,” she noted walking along the water’s edge. “Not to do that.”

“Is it my fault I can multitask?” He asked catching up with her. Wrapping an arm around her middle.

“Come on Clarke, five minutes of fun, and then we can go back to looking for this day lily or whatever.”

She eyed him, and Bellamy was sure she was about to cave. “We can’t. We’re both away from camp and the longer we’re gone the more time the others have for getting into trouble.”

He sighed shaking his head. “You leave me no choice then.”

He could tell she was about to ask him what he meant when he jumped into the lake, pulling her with him. 

“Bellamy!” she shoved him regaining her composure as they stood in the shallow end. “Are you insane?”

“Yes I’m crazy for wanting to have a good time with my girlfriend,” he replied, freezing when the words registered in him. 

Clarke was frozen too, staring at him. “Bellamy.”

“That was just a slip. Obviously I don’t think of you as my girlfriend,” he scoffed moving over to the bank. “I mean that’s not what we’re doing here. We’re just having fun.”

She followed, and he reached a hand out to help her out of the water. She grabbed it, letting him pull her up. “Yeah, fun.”

“So,” he began trying to act calm. “What’s this thing look like anyway?”

Clarke smiled nervously, walking off towards the end of the woods. He watched her with a sad smile, knowing that whatever they had, he probably just screwed it up.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

They hadn’t talked in a week. Which was fine, really. It’s not like Clarke needed Bellamy to get through her day. She was fully capable of having conversations with her other friends. 

She had Jasper and Monty, and Raven and Octavia. She didn’t need him. In fact she was doing well without spending all her time around him. She’d gotten so much done. So much in fact that after the first three days, she had nothing left to do. 

Bellamy of course went right back to his old ways, chatting up every girl in camp. Clarke hated the bile that climbed her stomach every time she saw him with someone. It’s not like she didn’t know this day was coming. They weren’t a couple, so obviously they wouldn’t carry on with each other forever. But that didn’t mean she had to like his choices in companions. 

Raven and Monty were chatty about the possibility of building a satellite or radio tower; she hadn’t really been listening, when he wandered up to them. 

“Mind if I steal Clarke for a minute?” he asked the group but his eyes never left hers. 

She nodded following him. They didn’t talk as they walked the perimeter of the camp. Every few minutes Bellamy looked like he was going to speak, but he stopped and kept moving forward.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said as they stopped near the gate. He nodded to the guards, dismissing them for a few minutes. “I know that this thing between us. The awkwardness it’s my fault.”

“There’s no ‘thing’ between us. It’s just you and me,” she replied with a smile. “So nothing’s wrong.”  
She moved to walk away, when his hand caught hers. “Clarke, please.”

She turned back to him, watching his eyes lock with her own. “What do you want from this Bellamy? We agreed, just fun.”

“Why does that have to mean it can’t go any further than what it is?” He looked at their hands and she felt his fingers lace with hers. “I’m trying here Clarke.”

“Why though? You can literally have any girl here; you don’t really want a relationship with me.”

He ran his other hand along her arm, smiling. “Only I get to decide that.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“Cross my heart,” he leaned down kissing her softly. 

She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he lifted her up in his arms. “Really? You’re going to carry me?”

“Well I dare you to try and stop me,” he swung her around until they were both laughing. “But word of advice, I’m not easily persuaded.” 

“I will do my best,” she grinned sucking his earlobe in between her teeth, biting lightly. But she never did get him to put her down.

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

Bellamy turned in his bed, catching a face full of long blonde hair. But he smiled anyway. Waking up with Clarke in his bed was certainly better than not having her there at all. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as he could. 

“Morning,” she hummed eyes still closed as she turned towards him. 

“Hi,” he replied. “Sleep well?”

She shook her head, burrowing into his side. “No, I had this dream you disappeared.”

He reached over smoothing the hair out of her face, before lifting her chin. Her eyes were open now and they met his. “Well that’s just never gonna happen.”

“Never?” she raised a brow, and he shifted until he was hovered above her. 

“Not if I have any say in the matter.” He kissed her, putting as much into it as he could ever try to convey without words. “I’m in this for the long haul.”

“Whatever happened to just ‘one more night’?” She smirked as Bellamy rested his forehead on hers. 

“Highly overrated I say,” he replied. “I’d rather have you every night.”

“Good,” she kissed him again. “Because I feel the same.”

 


End file.
